


Hajime Really Doesn’t Like Halloween

by catgirlrinko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hajime Hinata is a coward, Hajime Hinata loves his boyfriend, Halloween, Halloween Dates, M/M, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlrinko/pseuds/catgirlrinko
Summary: Hajime is 100% not a fan of scary things, but his boyfriend is. So he’s going to suck it up and try to seem brave. It turns out he’s not a great actor.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 39





	Hajime Really Doesn’t Like Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just a cute idea I had that I thought I’d throw out there. These are basically wips! So they may not be super well written, but I love this idea too much to throw it away. Enjoy!

Nagito loved Halloween. Hajime knew this. He’d known Nagito for years and he remembered how excited the boy got. However, this was their first Halloween as an official couple. So Hajime didn’t really know what to expect when spending the holiday with him. 

He certainly didn’t expect this, however. It seemed Nagito had 5 special Halloween dates all planned out. Of course Hajime was excited, he loved his boyfriend and wanted to spend time with him. But he was not a fan of scary things. Quite the opposite in fact, Hajime hated them. He wasn’t going to admit that though. He would rather die than admit to his boyfriend that he was scared, so he planned to suck it up and get through it. It couldn’t be that bad, right?

Hajime discovered he was very wrong. For the first date, Nagito wanted to build a fort and watch a scary movie. Hajime enjoyed building the fort. Although he acted annoyed, he still smiled when Nagito crawled into their finished product and motioned for the brunet to sit with him.

Okay cuddling, Hajime thought. He could do cuddling. Again he rolled his eyes and huffed, but when Nagito settled his head on his chest and Hajime wrapped his arm around him, Hajime couldn’t help but feel a smile creep onto his face. He reassured himself again. It was going to be fine!

Again, he was proven terribly wrong. The movie Nagito picked was Hereditary, which supposedly had fantastic reviews and he said he wanted to see it since it came out. Honestly, Hajime was fine for a bit. It didn’t seem that bad, just a dead bird so far. And then there was the decapitation scene.

Everything went downhill from there, but Hajime refused to show he was scared. He sat there and prayed that Nagito couldn’t feel him shaking. It was dark in the room, and as he watched this woman saw off her head, he wanted to just close his eyes and stop watching. But he couldn’t, and when he looked down and saw the excitement in Nagito’s eyes he convinced himself to try and enjoy it. 

It absolutely did not work. He was trying so hard not to shake or jump that Hajime thought it might’ve been helping take his attention off the movie. When he finally decided to try and focus on something else, his eyes settled on Nagito’s face.

It helped him relax a bit. He ran his fingers through the white hair. It was soft, softer than it seemed and it’s natural fluffiness was Hajime’s favorite thing ever. Sometimes Nagito complained about it being unmanageable, but Hajime adored it.

When Nagito glanced up, Hajime almost didn’t notice, instead he was thinking about how green his eyes were and how clear and soft his skin was. He snapped out of it when he heard Nagito speak.

“Watch the movie,” Nagito said, with a light smirk on his face as he teased his boyfriend. Hajime held back a groan. At this point, he didn’t even know what was happening in the movie. He just looked on in horror, confused and scared. 

Finally it was finished and Hajime let out a sigh of relief. He checked the time and when he realized it was 1 am, he buried his head in his hands. First he had to watch that nightmare, and now he had to go and sleep? He wasn’t even sure if he could fall asleep after that.

Nagito stood up and yawned. “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m really tired,” he said before walking to their bedroom to change.

Hajime quickly followed after him, not wanting to be alone in the dark for long. He tried to stay as close to Nagito as possible without it being obvious as they got ready for bed. 

However, when he said he wouldn’t let Nagito know he was scared, he meant it. It would be mortifying for him, so he kept on a perfect poker face as they lied down. 

Nagito immediately curled up next to Hajime, his back pressed against his chest as Hajime wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his white hair.

“You know I love you, right?” Hajime whispered.

He heard a chuckle from Nagito. “Of course. I love you, too.” He brought Hajime’s knuckles up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them. “Now go to sleep. I’m tired.”

Unfortunately, Hajime knew he wasn’t going to get much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hereditary is one of the only horror movies to ever genuinely scare me so I thought it was appropriate for scaring poor Hajime. I genuinely blocked a lot of it out so the order of things might be wrong? I tried to keep it vague.


End file.
